Quatre is a Slut
by Osa P
Summary: Quatre has become the safehouse slut, but he doesn't know how.... r


Quatre Is a Slut  
  
Quatre hummed to himself as he prepared breakfast that morning, happier than   
  
normal. He heard the sounds of his friends noisily coming downstairs.   
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a minute.", he called to them.  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
"What's so injust about having to wait for breakfast, hm?"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell! You know full well it is your fault!"  
  
"My fault for what?"  
  
"For replacing my boxers with panties!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, a little bit flustered then   
  
normal. Well, who wouldn't be if they'd been pinched on the butt the morning   
  
before by their best friend. He shivered as he recalled his encounter with Duo.   
  
Not to mention what he said.....  
  
Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin as Heero materialized out of the shadows   
  
and literally strutted over to Quatre. He got within one inch of Quatre and   
  
stared deeply into his eyes. He then grabbed the back of the blonde's head and   
  
gave him a long wet kiss. After he broke away, he leaned forward so that their   
  
foreheads touched and whispered.  
  
"You were amazing last night.", with that he strutted off into the kitchen.   
  
Quatre stared at his back bewildered. Had Heero....Did he?.... The young man   
  
screamed at the top of his lungs, though one couldn't be sure if it was out of   
  
fear, frustration, or the fact that The Perfect Soldier was also the perfect   
  
kisser.  
  
Quatre was a few steps away from hyperventilating when his REAL lover walked   
  
in. He calmed down and walked up to Trowa, his arms out, anticipating a hug.   
  
Trowa scooped him up in a long embrace and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yanno Quatre, I've heard all about your escapades", Quatre's eyes widened in   
  
shock,"And I must say that I approve." Quatre looked up, his eyes impossibly   
  
large and stepped back.  
  
"What...what are you talking about?"  
  
Trowa grinned. "Why didn't you just say you wanted some hot Chinese essence? I   
  
would've said yes" He ruffled Quatre's hair as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Next time just ask!"  
  
Quatre was left standing there, dumbfounded. What the hell was wrong with   
  
everyone today. Duo he could understand. Wufei...only if he was getting revenge   
  
for something. Trowa, nu-uh. And Heero?   
  
Heero-i-only-show-emotions-when-extremely-horny Yuy?! Fat chance. So, the   
  
question was, what was everyone smoking? Quatre shuddered one last time before   
  
walking towards the fridge to prepare a nice meal for his nice, if not creepy,   
  
friends.   
  
'Hmmm, i think pancakes should do! Now should I make 14 or 28? Well Duo's been   
  
rather loud at night lately so I should probably make 28.' Quatre was   
  
interrupted from his musings when Wufei walked up behind him and got a good   
  
hold of his ass. The blonde teen eeped and whipped around, falling halfway into   
  
the refrigerator.   
  
"Uh...Wufei..wh-what are you doing...?"  
  
Wufei smirked before leaning in to lick at the little angel's neck. Quatre   
  
pushed and shoved, but in his frightened and rather cold state, he could do   
  
very little to stop his 'attacker'.   
  
"So Quatre," Wufei whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, "Are you still   
  
planning on taking me for a wild ride?"   
  
Quatre gasped, pushed of Wufei's manly justice-y chest, and fell into the   
  
refrigerator. Wufei wasted no time in grabbing the small teen out of the of the   
  
fridge and hefting him up into his arms.  
  
"Come my love, it wouldn't be justice for you to catch a cold now. I must let   
  
you rest! And what better place than our bed!"   
  
Quatre squirmed insanely, freaked-out beyond all reason. His mind was   
  
screaming at him to escape or kick him in the crotch or do something, but his   
  
body seemed frozen.   
  
By the time he'd ceased fighting with his body, Wufei had already led him to   
  
his room. Once inside, Wufei laid his precious burden down on the bed. He then   
  
stripped of his blue tank-top and pants, leaving him in his tiger striped   
  
boxers, and leapt on the bed next to Quatre.   
  
Quatre screamed and tried to roll away only to be faced with Duo in the same   
  
state of dress. He scrambled up the bed only to be halted by Heero in his bunny   
  
rabbit briefs. He looked downwards and saw Trowa sitting with absolutely   
  
nothing on sans the camera he had around his neck.  
  
"Time for that photo shoot your promised all of us, Q-chan." He smirked.  
  
***********************  
  
Quatre shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat. He panted as he hastily looked   
  
around the room. He chanced a glance next to him and sighed in relief as he   
  
saw Trowa next to him. He reached down and gave his lover a peck on the cheek.   
  
He crawled out of bed and went to go make breakfast, for real this time.   
  
He reached the kitchen without encountering any dangers and set about making   
  
waffles. Yes. Waffles were much much safer than pancakes. He heard the   
  
scuffling of feet behind him as he set up the waffle iron.  
  
"Yo, Kat! How's our safehouse slut this morning?"  
  
Quatre's bloodcurdling scream resounded throughout the safe house. 


End file.
